


you soothe me (with your smile)

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cheerleaders, Classic Cars, Dom Steve Harrington, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Foreplay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No beta we die like bob, Praise Kink, Smut, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Underage Smoking, bratty billy, he is the biggest brat, him being a brat that doesn't understand his emotions, i didn't write the smut cause it was too hard and i dont wanna, it's like just before the smut starts, thats all this is about, ummm what else do i tag this???, when ur boyfriend is a rich boy with rich toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: “I said I was sorry. C’mon. It was just some girl.”“Blue eyes, blonde hair, nice tits? You obviously have a type. Go find some other blonde bitch to fuck, Harrington.”“You do have nice tits.”-or, a pretty girl flirts with steve and billy is emotionally inept
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	you soothe me (with your smile)

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooooooooooooooooooo, i'm not really active in this fandom/ship whatever anymore. i still love them, I just have new hyperfixations and am not writing as much anymore. this is a cycle I go through every year lmaoooo. anyways, here is something that has been in my google docs that I can't be fucked finishing properly, so I've given it a half-arsed ending and I hope you can forgive me. just thought someone might wanna read rather than it rotting away in the graveyard that is my google drive. yeah -- cool, well, enjoy reading, I didn't proofread cause nothing is real and words don't exist. have fun! 
> 
> -  
> title is from Oh Daddy by Fleetwood Mac

He’s being so  _ stupid.  _ He knows he is, Steve knows he is. It was just some ditzy girl, who saw a hot guy, in a hot car, and wanted a piece. She didn’t know that he was Billy Hargrove’s boyfriend. 

_ No one knows that Steve Harrington is Billy Hargrove’s boyfriend.  _

But really, this is all Steve’s Dad's fault. If he hadn’t forgotten Steve’s birthday, he never would have gotten Steve the stupid brand new car, and Billy and Steve wouldn’t have wanted to go drive it around town, and they wouldn’t have been at the diner when a bus full of  _ cheerleaders _ from two towns over stopped for lunch, and then the stupid blonde clutz with big tits and big lips wouldn’t have  _ touched  _ Steve, and  _ giggled  _ at him, which made Steve  _ giggle,  _ and made Billy  _ fume.  _

And now they’re in Steve’s room, and the 1978 Fiat 124 Spider Cabrio in Pearl  _ (it’s not white, Hargrove. It’s pearl.)  _ is sitting in the driveway, and Billy is laying on Steve’s bed with his arms crossed over his chest and Steve sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at him. 

“I said I was sorry. C’mon. It was just some girl.” 

“Blue eyes, blonde hair, nice tits? You obviously have a type. Go find some other blonde bitch to fuck, Harrington.”

“You do have nice tits.” 

Billy doesn’t provide him with a reply and continues to sit with his arms crossed, staring at the plaid wall in front of him. Steve lets out a sigh and reaches over to the half-empty pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. 

He slots one between his pink lips and reaches for Billy, grabbing at the pocket of his jeans. 

Billy doesn’t respond to Steve wiggling his slender fingers into the pocket, searching for his zippo, he takes a small breath through his nostrils and follows the lines on the wall with his eyes, in hope of distracting himself. 

Steve finally manages to grab at the lighter, taking much too long to find it in the first place, and lifts it to light the smoke. The cherry shines bright in the dull room, it’s still light out but there are no lights on inside. Steve holds the smoke in his lungs, feeling it burn, before tilting his head up and blowing out a consistent stream of grey into his quiet room. 

He turns his head to look down at Billy, who is still acting like a child with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Steve wonders how he hasn’t got wrinkles from how often he frowns. If it wouldn't make him get pushed to the floor , he’d kiss at Billy’s brow to make the frown disappear. 

Steve takes another drag of the cigarette and offers it to Billy. His eyes wander to Steve’s offering and Steve can pinpoint the moment he gives in, his shoulders relaxing and a puff of air leaving his nostrils. 

Their hands brush when he grabs for the smoke. 

And in a well-rehearsed motion, that Steve is sure Billy has done a thousand times, he wraps his plump lips over the filter and takes a smooth inhale. He has a few more drags before he reluctantly hands it back to Steve. 

He rolls the smoke between his thumb and forefinger, continuing to watch Billy who has still yet to look at him properly. He places his hand on the denim-clad thigh and squeezes firmly. 

Steve’s thumb rubs a line, back and forth, on Billy’s thigh. He can tell he’s starting to break with the contact. 

“Want me to make it up to you?” Steve murmurs, the cigarette still burning between his fingers. 

_ Finally _ , Billy looks up at him with a frown but nods slowly. 

Steve leans forward slightly, stretching his arm out and butts the cigarette on the ashtray at the windowsill. He leaves his arm stretched forward, grasping at the sill, his body hovering over Billy’s. He bends down an inch, staring into those baby blues, “You have to behave though, gotta be good, yeah?” 

Billy’s eyelids close and he nods again, faster this time. 

Steve’s hand unlatches from the windowsill and reaches down to comb through Billy’s curls. The boy absentmindedly pushes his head against Steve’s touch. 

“Use your words,” Steve demands but his voice barely above a whisper. 

His eyes open and stare up into the deep honey eyes he could call home and swallows the spit in his mouth. “I’ll be good,” He rasps out, “I’ll be good for you.” 

Steve smiles and inches down further to press a sweet but firm kiss to Billy’s forehead. 

Steve stands up and looks down at Billy, his knees pressed into the edge of the mattress. “Take your clothes off.” He demands. 

Billy looks up at him warily for a second, before submitting and slowly pulling off each piece of clothing and throwing it in a pile next to Steve’s feet. He sits there completely naked, facing Steve who is fully clothed and toying with the hem of his shirt as he watches Billy. 

Billy’s fingers reach for Steve’s zipper and almost get a grip before slender fingers are grasping at his wrist. 

“No,” Steve says. 

Billy frowns up at him, his jaw grinding back and forth. He pulls at Steve’s hold, trying to get at the zipper again. Steve grips him tighter, Billy can feel his skin burning under the touch. 

“ _ Billy _ ,” Steve warns, “What did I say?” He doesn’t let go of Billy’s wrist, but he does loosen his grip slightly. 

If Steve didn’t know any better, he would think Billy was pouting. 

He stares up at him but refuses to give him a reply. 

Steve lets go of Billy’s wrist and harshly grabs at his chin with his thumb and forefinger. He gives his head a small shake as he leans down to get to eye level. 

“Answer me.” He says, his thumb pulling down a little to watch Billy’s lower lip stretch open and shine from his spit. 

Billy exhales sharply from his nostrils, Steve feels the hot air across his knuckle. 

“ _ Fine,”  _ Billy says, “I’ll be good.” 

Steve moves his hand slowly, landing it against Billy’s bare chest. He pushes slightly and Billy follows with ease, laying flat against the bed, his dark lashes fluttering as he stares up at Steve. 

He pulls his shirt off, throwing it across the room before slowly sitting on the mattress. Billy’s naked body is pooled with blue sheets, Steve thinks this is what heaven looks like. 

Grabbing at Billy’s knees, he pushes them up so his feet land flat on the mattress and a little wider so he can sneak in between his thighs. His pale hands grasp at his ankles and slowly slide up the golden skin. He feels goosebumps rising beneath his touch. 

Steve sits up a little on his knees, his hands working down Billy’s thighs and stopping at his hips. He squeezes at the bronzed skin, watching the colour melt to white and then bleed to red when he loosens his grip.

Billy huffs and squirms from Steve’s touch. 

“ _ Blue,”  _ Steve sings, scratching up his sides, “Gotta behave.” 

Billy whines slightly and looks down at Steve, “Well,  _ hurry up.”  _

Steve removes his hands from Billy all together. 

Billy whines again, “Stevie.” 

“Wanna hear you say it,” Steve demands. 

Billy brings his hands up to cover his face and groans in frustration. 

“Just  _ three _ little words, Blue. That’s all you gotta say.” Steve adds, his fingertips hovering over Billy’s burning skin. 

“ _ I love you.”  _

Steve snorts, “Try again.” 

“God, fine—I will  _ behave _ .” 

Steve hums in approval but still doesn’t touch him. Billy’s not above begging. 

“Steve,” he whispers, removing his hands from his face and making grabby hands up at Steve. Just grasping at his bicep. “Promise I’ll be good for you. Promise. I’ll do anything you want.” 

Steve  _ finally  _ touches him. He presses his large hand over Billy’s tummy, feeling the muscles contract beneath him. 

“Just gotta lay there and look pretty for me. I just wanna make you feel good, baby, but you gotta be  _ patient _ , yeah?” 

With a sigh, Billy nods, his pink tongue running along his bottom lip, “ _ Yeah _ .” 


End file.
